Kingdom: Two Crowns
is the third and most recent installment in the Kingdom series. New features New features have been included in the game, such as a new win scenario, an additional tech level, new citizen roles, local split-screen and online co-op that allows a second player to drop in and out of any game, a new soundtrack, completely overhauled visuals, and new skins for rulers. *'Cooperative split-screen and online gameplay'. A second player may join the game locally (Split Screen) or online through Steam. *Players whose crown has been taken can craft a new crown for 8 coins. *New ruler skins: The differences are purely cosmetic to give players more choice to reflect their personality, especially since you can play together online. *The small divider between the two screens in splitscreen will change depending on the technology era of your kingdom. *'Campaign mode': The game will move away from being rogue-like, and it will have a proper campaign to save the kingdom from the Greed. Losing the crown won't reset progress entirely: The monarch would start a new reign in the same kingdom if on island one, or from the previous island's kingdom if on any other island, with the kingdom somewhat in ruin due to a "decay period" of approximately 100 days. *It will still maintain rogue-like, Classic-style and New Land-style experiences separate from the campaign mode. These will have special rules as well, i.e. no statues, classic mode, etc. "Even though we've moved away from rogue-like for the bigger SP experience we'll still have new single land experiences that are roguelike and separate from the campaign mode. These will have special rules as well i.e. no statues, classic mode, etc..." said developer Gordon Van Dyke on Twitter. Posted 20 April 2018. *A real seasons cycle: Winter will no longer be endless, and the seasons will repeat. *A way to preserve your boat during transfer between islands through destroying some sort of 'Greed overgrowth' and building a lighthouse. *The dock will be given a portal. *A Greed Mini-boss will be added. Beating him will result in the dock being freed from the portal. *'A biome system': The game will be expanded with post-release updates that will venture to exotic biomes across the world, each with unique styles and features. *Two first biomes will be included in the game for the release: the classic medieval one (with new graphics) and another one inspired by the landscape, architecture, and culture of feudal Japan. *'The ''Iron Age: The Wood Age and Stone Age will be defined technology stages in a kingdom's development. *The town center, walls, towers and farms will all have new upgrade tiers. *The stone monument has now been changed to a mine/quarry. *Fire will be added as a new defense element, used by catapults and dragons! *A way to fully defeat the Greed involving using a bomb. *'''New subjects: the pikeman who will attack the Greed through the wall, and the ninja who will be able to hide in the forest and ambush them. *Ninjas will be specific units to the Shogun biome, while the pikemen will be unique to the classical one. *Gems: a new currency used only on unlockables (e.g. Shrines, Hermits, Mounts, etc). *There is now a specific gem chest that gives 2-3 gems, which is found like a regular chest. *New mounts, including a dragon that can breathe fire, and a griffin that can stun and blow back enemies. *New hermits : one who can turn a fully upgraded farm into a Stable, letting you store multiple mounts between islands, and another one able to add a horn on a fully upgraded wall which (when given a coin) summon every fighting units there. *Permanent portal destruction: players are able to build a bomb and send their troops into a portal to permanently destroy it on a certain island. This stops the greed for good. *And much more. Cooperative gameplay The first and most obvious benefit to co-op is that twice as much territory can be explored in a day if one person goes left and the other heads to the right. Coinage can also be shared, so if one player is short on building a guard tower or wall, it’s easy to throw some change their way. Another big bonus is that if one player has their crown stolen the game doesn’t end. The crownless player can’t build anything, but they can still gather gold coins and hand them off to the remaining ruler. A new crown may be crafted, and the other player may fully rejoin the game. Important links * Store: Steam • Nintendo Switch • Xbox One * FAQ/Support (Read Me First): on Steam • on Reddit * [https://steamcommunity.com/app/496300/discussions/1/ Two Crowns Steam forum] * Kingdom Sub-Reddit * * Raw Fury Official Discord * Updates and hotfixes Gallery Pikeman.PNG|The Pikeman to solve the Greed bunching up the walls. Monarch cust. 2.PNG|Monarchs are able to customize their garment. Fire catapult.PNG|Fire catapults for the "Iron Age". Forge.png|Forge, a station for the "Iron Age". The ninja dojo.jpg|Ninjas, an exclusive unit in the Shogun biome. Iron age town center.png|The Town Center available with Iron Age. Pikemen 2.JPG|"These units were created to stop the problem of too many Greed bunching up against the wall." Pikeman.PNG|The pikemen in action. Fire catapult.PNG|Pikemen and the fire catapult. Fire damage.PNG|You can fight with fire. Shogun warhorse.jpg|It's the Shogun version of the warhorse. The ninja dojo.jpg|The dojo is a building exclusive to the Shogun biome. Shogun boat.png|The Shogun version of the boat. Save screen.png|You can have multiple saves. KTC-E3 Screenshots 01.png|The griffin mount. History Two Crowns was released on 11 December 2018 for , , and . The project was originally intended to be an expansion of Kingdom: New Lands and had been announced to be released in 2017, but it has grown into a full standalone game and the release date was postponed to 2018. . 30 August 2017.}} Two Crowns Nintendo Switch announcement trailer|Published by Raw Fury on Feb. 2017 Two Crowns at GDC 2018|Game footage shown at the 2018 Game Developers Conference. Two Crowns launch trailer|As seen on the game Steam Store page. References Category:Kingdom